User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fantasy Life Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hey KidProdigy! Do you mind if I edit the Fantasy Life pages on the wiki? I can add the other lives and rename the existing ones (with the English names showed at E3), Also I can add a few other stuff that I've been translating from the japanese wiki. Is it ok if I do that? Nuderval (talk) 16:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Nuderval Fantasy Life Hi! Please can you leave the page Fantasy Life open for editing, as it has nowhere near enough information on it, just so we, the rest of the users on the wiki, can edit the page and add more information on it. Thanks, Birbyman Thanks! Ok, no worries. Thanks! Cheers for the welcome Cheers! I'm really into the game and am happy to check in and contribute where I have knowledge. I have a suggestion, though. Where people are writing pages with references to other items, they should tag those items even if they don't exist yet. It makes it clearer to see what pages need adding and saves a job later of adding all the links. As an example, check out Nautilus Cave. Lots of references to materials that should have their own page with lists of where to find them. These should ideally be linked, even if they leave red stubs, e.g. Marine Ore, Suspicious Objects :) Holdmykidney (talk) 08:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC Hey! Heya! I will be adding quiet alot of things on this wiki during my playtimes, and I noticed that there might not be a common way of adding information to things. And it would be pretty terrible if articles were written in different ways. So! Should we combine everything into one heading (when it comes to picking up, mining or getting the items as a drop or from a bounty), or split it up into 2-3 different ones? Examples would be these 2: http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Carrot http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Ore And sorry, I screwed up the message of the one above me. Still fairly new to all this! ErasTheSquid (talk) 23:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Should perhaps have been more clear, seeing it myself that it's hard to understand what I was talking about. What I was wondering was if it should be added in seperate ways, like this: Monsters *Lava Cave **Lava Wraith Ore Veins *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava vein *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk Or if it should be put like this: Locations *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava Vein **Lava Wraith *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk ErasTheSquid (talk) 13:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Would prefer if all articles with drop locations would be written like this: Locations *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava Vein **Lava Wraith *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk As it clearly shows where exactly stuff can be obtained, and it won't clutter too much. The whole reason for asking this is to try and make some sort of standard for how we add information. ErasTheSquid (talk) 16:19, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Help I have noticed two things with some classes and i'm not sure how i would put them onto the wiki. But first is you can complete quests in your life without actually having them yet. so you can complete master quests as an adept and still recieve the stars for them. Second is if you don't have the life yet (i was only a paladin at the time) in multiplayer if another player mines or woodcuts you both get the item drops. So there's the 3 materials for the other player and 3 for you. you can't pick up/see theirs and viceversa. After doing this i took up mining as my second life and i went straight to expert for completing all the quests (even though i wasn't a miner when it happpened) and similar for my wood cutting except i didn't get as high a rank. After reading the quests that it said i have done I actually could do them again on my own. but as i said i have no idea how to post these or what they should be under Samstyle (talk) 11:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) SamStyle Can you put the information on? I can't put it into words that everyone would understand really Samstyle (talk) 17:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hello! I was wondering where would be a good place for me to leave an explanation on how the item/mat/gear templates work so that new users can use them consistently and easily. As is there isn't much info for people to easily access and it leads to having to rework a lot of pages. Paranoodle (talk) 12:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I came over from Neoseeker - we've been working on a database the past couple of days with the intention of creating a Wiki. However, the Fantasy Life forum moderator said it'd be a while before that can be realised, and said we might as well add our data to this Wiki instead. So, here I am. I've started off editing minor bits and pieces while I'm figuring out the layout format of this Wiki's pages. Testing the water a bit, so to say. Will add more info as I get the hang of this place and a bit of a feel of how you want your data displayed. :) Marlouzemuis (talk) 14:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for your message. I love to see this wiki bloom in knowledge and I certainly hope to be of any help. Pages can be deleted right? I made a few mistakes while trying to help:/Kashikoi Turtle (talk) 01:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Some thing just happen Hi I'm not really sure how to add a photo to a template. Ggvrg (talk) 01:17, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hiya again I've just noticed an unfortunate duplication between Sun Cluster and Sun Clusters. What is the easiest way to merge these pages and delete the duplicate? Sorry that question was from me - I hadn't signed in. ....and I forgot to sign it. D'oh. Holdmykidney (talk) 21:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to modify the Life Classes pages so that they used the same table for quick class information. Right now it seems most have the infobox, but a couple are using the Life classes. The Life classes one seems better as it contains more information and is visually consistent with other templates in use, but it isn't displaying all the fields correctly for me. The tool field doesn't show up when I preview it which seems incorrect. Am I using template wrong or is the template not working correctly? Thanks! Leelinkit (talk) 21:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi ! From what I understand, we're supposed to notify you if we think a page should be deleted ? I just noticed that the information on Fanged Ape (Bounty) is already covered on the Fanged Ape page - we don't need both, right ? :) Jedimagic (talk) 21:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me ! :) So do you delete it, or is there a way for other users to mark it for deletion ? Jedimagic (talk) 14:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so doing that flags it for deletion by you ? I'm new to wiki editing. :) I just added it to another duplicate enemy page. (Skulblob) Jedimagic (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Should we use American spellings or English spellings for affected words? Thank you, Letonintendo (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, the Energising Flower page had been changed to Energizing Flower. I assume it would be safe to change it back to the English spelling. Thank you Letonintendo (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, of course! I'm so glad I could help! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to contribute, though. You see, I'm a senior in high school, and UC apps (University of California Applications) just opened two days ago, and I have midterms coming up, so... But, I definitely plan to add a crap ton of new articles and info once I finish all of that! For now, I'll be posting things here and there as I play more Fantasy Life, and I hope I'm helpful! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Sincerely, LP Sorry to bother you again; I forgot to ask if I should use American or British spelling? I see mixes of both, so I wasn't sure... Thanks again! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 02:18, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the picture for this Wikia had some of the background showing, so I photoshopped it to be background-less! I mean, you don't have to use it, but it didn't take much time, and it wouldn't hurt to offer, so here ya go! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that file size! I fixed it, no problem! Sorry if it doesn't look as clean; the smaller the picture, the harder it is to clean an image... Hope I helped! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 07:49, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Apologies about any confusion I may have accidentally caused within the past few days. I didn't realize that articles are not in American English, and "corrected" many of them. Will keep to British English from now on. Stephanotis (talk) 07:57, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry I keep messaging you... it's just that, after seeing you change the logo (which makes me so happy that I could help somehow!!!), it just irked me that it didn't look as good. So, what I've done instead is I redid the logo (again), and this time it's MUCH cleaner, bolder, and nicer overall. I hope you'll use this instead! Sorry again for the confusion! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 00:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, please don't worry! It was no problem at all! I'm so glad that you appreciate my help, though! I felt I was just bothering you by repeatedly sending messages, hahaha... But anyways, I'm so glad I could help! If you ever need any favors or photo editing, let me know! I'll do my best to provide any info, or any high-quality edited pictures! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 00:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I noticed a duplicate page - Moon Clusters being a duplicate for Moon Cluster . The info on Moon Clusters should probably be moved to the Moon Clusters page, but I dunno what the best way to do that would be. So, uh, yeah. Stephanotis (talk) 23:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am very new to the wiki and I would like to help with a peculiar problem I've seen in many pages. The problem is that the items picture does not appear next to it's name. I dont know how to fix it though, if you'd teach me, I'd be more than happy to help fix it in my spare time. Also if there is a video that I could see that could explain the solution step by step, that would be great. I dont know how to contact you since im new to this stuff and all but i would like to find some other easier method of communicating since i also want to contribute to this wiki and get some help Paperleche (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2014 (UTC)paperleche Hihi KidProdigy! Do we have a quest chain page? If not I'd be happy to help set it up, and in the winter record videos for each using my capture card! Please let me know if I can help create that! I'm new to wikia, would it be a subthread of some kind? Hello KidProdigy, I apologize for the incorrect format in the pictures and I had no way of knowing that there were duplicates in pictures, I must admit that this whole thing has left a bad taste in my mouth and I will not be adding any more content to any other page. I was just trying to help as I mentioned in my previous message but you didnt even reffer me to a page where I could read on how to properly edit, and also your tone in the your last message was quite stern, I was just trying to help the progression and growth of the wiki. Jasdevi711 (talk) 16:23, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. Have you got any idea how to get high quality images of the item icons from the game to the wiki? I'd be more than happy to do the grunt work for many items if i knew how. GamerBlue (talk) 14:38, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou for renaming the page, i couldn't figure out how to do it. Hi! I've been giving some thought on the categories for content on the wiki and I've done my best to break them down into parent and sub-categories based on what is already there and what I think is useful. I think all these categories would go under Content? Let me know what you think! I would love to help with categorizing all the articles and files on the wiki. *Game Characters **NPCs **Recruitables **Life Masters **Life NPCs: I'm on the fence on this one. It might be useful to split this up into different life classes NPCs. (i.e. Alchemist Life NPCs, Angler Life NPCs, ...) *Items **Armour ***Costumes and Outfits ***Accessories ***Shields ***Headgear ***Body Armour: This could probably use a better name; I couldn't think of anything good though. :( ***Pants and Skirts ***Gloves ***Shoes **Weapons ***Bows ***Staffs and Wands ***One-Handed Swords ***Greatswords or Two-Handed Swords ***Daggers **Tools ***Axes ***Fishing Rods ***Flasks ***Hammers ***Saws ***Frying Pans ***Pickaxes ***Sewing Needles **Consumables: Other sub-categories to consider (but would be quite difficult to maintain I think): Fruits, Vegetables, Weeds, Seasoning, Mushrooms, Weeds, Meats, Eggs, ...? Maybe simplify all these extra sub-categories to "Ingredients"? ***Potions ***Fish ***Food ***Bombs **Decor ***Furniture ***Walls ***Floors **Resources ***Ore Deposits ***Trees **Materials: Other sub-categories to consider (but would be quite difficult to maintain I think): Upgrade Stones, Precious Gems, Fossils, Puffs, Fleece, Shells, Feathers, Appliqués, Hides, Scales, Powders, Claws, Corals, Gels, Plants, Mana, Clusters, Shards, Fins, Strings, Ribbons, Buttons, ...? Maybe simplify all these extra sub-categories to "Crafting"? ***Beams ***Logs ***Insects ***Thread ***Fabrics ***Ore ***Ingots **Key Items **Bounties **Craftables *Life Classes *Locations **Shops *Enemies **Bosses *Quests or Requests **Bliss Quests: T''his could be called Flutter's Requests if that makes more sense.'' **Other Requests *Game Mechanics *Game Story *Walkthroughs Cheers! Leelinkit (talk) 21:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just noticed the link on the homepage for this wiki with the featured article of the month shows an image of a Paladin and says Paladin, but links to Mercenary. Should probably be fixed. Stephanotis (talk) 02:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just noticed the pages for Hell Gigante and Dark Gigante are for the same monster. I assume this is due to a region difference in the names? I'm going to attempt to merge the pages and I'll assume for now that Hell Gigante is the name we're using. Dark Gigante's page should probably be deleted if this is the case. Stephanotis (talk) 03:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome KidProdigy, awesome wiiki you have here Im happy to be a part of it although I am new at this :3 Morganna Powers (talk) 04:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm assuming that the Hell Gigante is the correct one, as I have the American version and it is called the Dark Gigante. Stephanotis (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! My re-categorization broke the Fantasy Life > Life classes link in the main navigation menu bar. Could you change the link to point to Life Classes and then delete Life classes (I'd mark it for delete but I don't want it to get deleted before the navigation is fixed)? Sorry about this, I didn't clue into the fact that the link pointed to the category page. Thanks! Leelinkit (talk) 09:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, wanted to let you know I accidentally double uploaded the image for Energy Powder - could you delete the .JPG one, since it's not being used? I can't myself. Sorry about the error! Stephanotis (talk) 23:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC)